Dreams
by PinkiePiePJO
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are both teens in high school who are not happy with their lives. They both get bullied often at school and don't have any friends. But one day they both start having dreams about a person helping them. In English class, they have to tell one of their dreams to the class. They might just become aware of a their dream person being real. Mortal. Not a good summary.


**Hello! I had this idea and I just had to make it. I hope you liked it, and review if you did.**

Chapter One

~~Percy~~

_'She was beautiful. Probably a thousand times better when she was smiling, and I hated seeing her like this. Her face was etched in horror, and her eyes were cloudy and sad. They were strikingly powerful, like the rest of her face. They reflected the situation. The situation...what was it? Who was she? Where am I? This girl was holding my hand, and if she let go she would fall. Into... That. I looked down into the dark evil pit beneath her. _

_Our connected hands were the only thing keeping her from falling. The hand of mine that held a tight grip on this ledge was the only thing keeping 'us' from falling. I decided to loosen the grip, and I hear her voice. "No! Let _me_ go Percy!" She started yelling and I noticed tears flowing from those amazing eyes. Why did she care about me? Why did I need to stay with her? Maybe just because she was pretty, but I shook my head and whispered something. "We're in this together." In what together? Why on earth did I say that? And she then shut her eyes.'_

My own eyes shot open and my dark nonexistent dream was flooded with light, then gone. Same one again. was this normal? This dream and this girl were showing up an unnatural amount of times in my sleep. It was almost like god was giving me this dream as a way of teasing me for not having a girlfriend. Or good looks. Or a decent social life. I looked around to see what room I had woken up in. Not my room. My room had green blue walls and black gloomy crap everywhere. Not the living room. I often come home real late and just pass out on the couch. The only other places in my cramped apartment were the tiny kitchen, tinier bathroom, and Gabe's room. My mom sleeps on an armchair. I feel bad taking the other bedroom, but she insists saying I'm a teenager and that I need more space. She doesn't sleep with Gabe. Who would? But I wasn't in the apartment.

Where was I? The bed - no, couch, underneath me was soft and brown. The walls around me were a light beige and covered in framed photos of kids and their parents. Two little blonde boys and a girl. A pretty girl. She looked about ten, but she was beautiful. And...familiar. '_Stop it Percy, that's creepy.' _

I groaned and rolled on my side. Mmmm. This couch is comfortable. Should I get up and look around? I sighed and got up. I don't have any friends, so I couldn't have slept over somewhere.

Glancing down at my body, I realized i was fully dressed in a hoodie and jeans. My clothes were... Wet? I sat up and slowly walked towards the white wooden door in the corner of the room. The shirt I wore felt squishy and clung to my chest. My hair was matted down to my forehead. What if there were other people here? Will they kill me? Was I kidnapped? I suddenly felt nervous, but curious.

The homey almost warm room told me that probably wasn't the case. There was a potted plant in the corner of the room and a small television in front of my sofa. The unfamiliar 'shwwwwww' of an air conditioner sounded from the back of the room. It seemed like a living area. My mom and I would kill for a nice place like this. Not literally, of course, but Gabe would be our first choice if necessary. The door slowly creaked open and I was met with a kitchen. And a person.

A girl was sitting at a white table and staring at the also beige wall blankly. Surrounding her was an oven, a white fridge, and light wooden cupboards. The hard tiled floor felt cold on my feet, unlike the fuzzy carpet of that last room. I heard nothing but 'drip drip' from my soggy pant leg. A puddle was starting to form underneath me.

The blonde looked as if she had stayed up all night. With disheveled loose locks of stringy hair and pale almost white skin. Dark bags hung under her eyes. She wore a large brown sweatshirt and jeans. Stranger girl didn't seem to notice me, and she continued to stare intently at the wall. She seemed to be deep in thought. I noticed that my mouth was dry and rough as I wondered what to do. Clearing my throat nervously, the girl jumped a bit. She turned her head to me and her eyes met mine. They widened surprisingly like 'Whoa. A guy?' She opened her mouth and closed it, doing the same thing several times until replaying with,

"Uhhh... You're up?"

I just sorta stared back at her. This was the same person from the pictures, except she was older, around sixteen like me.

"Who... Are... Who are you?"

My voice was scratchy, and sounded deep. She swallowed and kept looking into my eyes. Her eyes were a gray shiny color. Different and exactly as familiarly beautiful as the ten year old smiling brightly to a camera. Okay, so she lived here. I don't live here, so what's going on? I realized we had been staring into each other's eyes for a scary amount of time. Clearing my throat again, I fully shut the door behind me and asked again.

"Where am I?"

This time I tried look away from her piercing gray stare. She spoke again, and I found that her voice was eerily recognizable, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I hadn't heard her voice from the pictures, so why do I have such a strong case of deja vu?

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked me.

What _did_ happen last night? Wait... Did I... Get some? I'm only sixteen, so I found myself confused and stuttering at this situation. Not to mention I was damp from head to toe. I must have been soaking when I fell asleep. "Um, I- um, slept the night...?" Her eyes narrowed, and then widened back in that way it had in the first place. This was the most awkward thing. I stood there, wet and barefoot in the chilly kitchen while she sat quietly, practically analyzing my entire existence. "No, I- well, yes b-the pool?" She seemed to be as flustered as me, but her eyes showed nothing but steely gray dissaproval. Why was I so interested in her eyes if I haven't seen them before? The pictures were one thing, but I knew her from somewhere else. That just added to my confusion. "The pool? Wait... the school one?" I asked. So that's where I saw her before. School. Hmmm.. I had a feeling that wasn't it.

"You seriously don't remember?" She looked at me curiously.

"Hey, I... Remember."

The memory of last night came back almost reluctantly.

I had just gotten out of school and it was now 3:00. I zipped up my blue hoodie and pulled it over my head. I ducked down and hurried out the large glass doors. Hopefully the guys wouldn't notice me and I'd be able to come home on time today. But they hadn't picked on me a single time since yesterday, so I figured they'd get me now. I sped down the sidewalk and wished my black converse slapping onto the pavement would be completely mute. I wished that everything was mute. I wished that I could disappear. I wish -

"Hey! Where're you goin'?"

The loud obnoxious voice of Luke Castellan rang out from behind me. The older boy stepped in front of me. His face was pale and evil looking. Even in the broad daylight his long scar made him look dark and mean.

"Are you just running from the test? I figured you'd be scared for your grades... again."

Two other dudes walked up behind Luke and started tugging at my backpack. I grimaced and mumbled something to him while walking on. My mom told me 'Not to give him a reaction' but this daily bullying would make anyone angry.

"Or maybe school is out, dumbass."

I thought they hadn't heard the insult until one of the other guys stuck his foot behind me and kicked my legs, causing them to fly out from under me.

"What'd you say to him? Or did you not hear em' through all your hair, emo?" I fell flat on my stomach, and felt my face ram into the coarse sidewalk, probably scraping my skin.

His hands reached down to my back and pulled my old backpack off forcibly. As the zipper tore open, I sat up at grabbed at my backpack. The guy pulled it away and threw it to Luke.

"Hmm.. A report card?"

He plucked a white folded paper out of the pack. Oh no. This would be embarrassing.

"That's mine." I said as I grabbed again, with a now bleeding cheek.

_"Ah ah ah_. We wanna see how _well_ you did." Luke smirked and unfolded the crinkly paper.

"Bah ha ha hah! Algebra: F! English: F! History: C! These are the worst grades I've ever seen!" He continued to read out all of the grades, none of them going over a B. I stomped over to him and snatched my backpack back. "Give me... my paper..." I said through clenched teeth. Luke raised an eyebrow and pulled something out of his pocket. His phone.

Before I could realize what was happening, Luke held up the paper and snapped a photo of the wrinkly sheet, the small white flash was just visible in the daylight. I lept forward, but the same boy who tripped me whipped out his fist and punched me straight in the eye. All three started laughing as I held my face and cried out in pain. Why was no one seeing this? Or did they choose to ignore helping me? I stumbled backward and heard the horrific sound of tearing paper.

"My report card!"

I shouted helplessly as Luke ripped the grade in half and threw it on the ground.

"Wow! This is the most I've ever heard you speak, emo!"

He laughed one final time along with his buddies and together they ran off. I stared down at the dirtied ripped paper. It laid there, doing nothing but quivering slightly from the wind. What was I doing? Waiting for it to fix itself? I knelt down and picked it up. I held each pieces by pinching them between my thumb and index finger, like I was afraid they'd break. I sighed and shoved the pieces into my pocket, not bothering to put them in my backpack or even zip up my backpack. I knew where to go. I knew where I needed to go. I wiped a hand across my face, probably smearing blood around. I turned around to the other direction and closed my eyes.

I was running very fast running running. Where to? Not home. Well... I like to think of it as a type of home. I was running to the water. Goode high's pool was one of the biggest I've ever seen. I almost always came after school. It was pretty much the only thing I enjoyed about this place. The metal back doors were already moving back and forth like someone had recently open them, wobbling and creaking. I pictured them doing that as a little greeting, like 'Hello Percy! We've been waiting for you!". When I came to the now still doors I ran straight through, not stopping or slowing down. The large wet room caused my constant footsteps to echo loudly. I only glanced at the large silver bleachers, no doubt empty. I kicked off my shoes and threw the backpack aside, not caring where it lands. That wet tiled floor on my bare feet felt so familiar and good. I'll go in fully clothed. I don't even care anymore.

I stopped briefly at the edge of the large blue pool. With a deep breath, and a close of my eyes, I dove in.

**Second chapter coming soon!**


End file.
